Tainted Attraction
by AllenPimpWalker
Summary: Kanda Yuu is assigned to kill Allen Walker the lead singer of a band called The Exorcists but in order to do so he has to go undercover and become part of the band. What happens when he starts feeling a strong attraction towards the white haired teen?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I know I should be working on my other story but I just had to write this! Yeah I'm being very lazy but still I've had writers block so this is something I wrote to help me out. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own -man. If I did I wouldn't write fanfictions now would i? **

oO$Oo€oO$0o€o0$0o.

Chapter 1  
>oO$Oo€oO$0o€o0$0o.<br>The streets were empty except for the occasional car that passed by and there weren't many people walking outside at this time of night. It was the perfect night to do his assignment the moon was covered by dark storm clouds making the streets below look darker than usual and the wind blew a gentle breeze that muffled any soft noises that were made. In the shadows of the night a figure was hidden. He had dark cobalt eyes that rivaled the night's dark blue sky and long raven hair which was pulled up in a low but neat ponytail. With grace he moved from tree to tree from one shadow to another. The darkness embraced his figure and made it look as if he were but a mere shadow. He neared his prey the man that he had so carefully tailed for quite a few streets. He put his hand inside his long coat and took out the picture that had been giving to him when he was assigned the mission. He took one good look at the picture and then returned his focus back to his prey.

So this was the man he was assigned to kill? Che. What a waste of time. The man appeared to be 22 years old. He was of average height and he had dark brown Afro hair that was pulled back into a ponytail. He wore a green shirt and khaki shorts. According to the file he'd read earlier his name was Chaoji.  
>The man was walking home by himself apparently there weren't any guards surrounding him making it even easier to attack.<p>

'Che i don't want to waste more time than necessary on this one.' In a flash he moved from behind the tree that had become his hiding place. The only movement detected was the soft breeze that was left behind by the man. The man was now in front of Chaoji. Chaoji stood in place just standing there looking at the man with the dark cobalt eyes. In a flash the silver gun that had a lotus engraved with black outlining on the side and gold letters that read Mugen went from the gun holder that was strapped to the man's waist only to be pointed right at the man named Chaoji's heart. Chaoji stood there mouth open like a fish out of water. Dark cold cobalt eyes met terrified brown eyes and in an instant the lever was pulled. The gun shot echoed loudly in the dark abandoned street but the thunder that had so conveniently happened to resonate from the sky muffled the sound. Blood spilled all over staining the white concrete below and the clothes that Chaoji wore. He could see the man stagger a little before he fell on the floor with an ungraceful thud. Slowly the man's eyes rolled backward making it clear that he was no longer alive.

The man with dark cobalt eyes took his gun, Mugen, and whipped it clean of bloodstains with a white handkerchief that he'd pulled out from the inside of his coat. He then proceeded to place his gun back to its secure place on his gun slot belt that hung around his waist. His right hand slid into the front pocket of his dark black jeans and he pulled out his cell phone and dialed the number that he always called after the kill. On the second ring the other person on the line picked up.

"Hello?" ,said the man on the other line.

"Che. Chaoji's dead." He answered in a dead panned voice. The voice on the other side of the line was quiet for a while.

"Good. Come back to headquarters I have another mission for you and this time it's serious." The man on the other side of the line replied with a slight hint of amusement in his voice.

"Che. It's about time." he replied with a smirk before he hung up. He stood there for a minute looking at the corpse of the man he'd killed without remorse only a few minutes ago. 'Che. What an idiot. Did he seriously think he could blackmail the Earl and get away with it? What a fool' he turned around raven hair falling behind him as he moved to leave. He wasn't in charge of disposing of the body his job was to kill there were other people who disposed of the dead bodies he left behind after the kill.

The sky thundered menacingly above him and a cold wet rain drop fell on his forehead. The rain drop slid down his forehead onto his cheek and slowly made its way to his chin leaving a small wet trail behind. He walked away from the corpse, never once looking back, and started walking towards the Earls headquarters.

The Earls headquarters was a big Victorian style mansion that was painted in shades of gray and black. It was three stories high and it was surrounded by forest on all sides. He stood by the gates and pressed the intercom. He waited for a few seconds until someone answered.

"Earl's Residence. State your coming." Che. For what else would anyone come to the Earl's residence besides being assigned a new mission? Seriously this was dumb as hell.

"Kanda Yuu" those were the only two words he had to say before the gate opened allowing him to enter into the residence. He walked on the path that led straight towards the mansion's doors.

He opened the door before one of their butlers could open it and headed towards the dining room doors. When he neared the doors he just threw them open and sat down in one of the available chairs around the dining table which was the one chair that was across from the Earl's place at the front of the table.

"Kanda you're here early." , said Road who was sitting towards his right. Kanda ignored her statement and sat there waiting for the Earl to give him the "mission" so he could leave already. Seeing that she would not get a response from the raven haired man Road then continued to lick the colorful lollipop shed been eating before he'd arrived.

"Ah Kanda-kun it's nice to have you join us for dinner.~" Said the Earl from his place at the front of the table.

"Cut the crap you know what I'm here for Earl." He was starting to get irritated at the man for taking so long on giving him the folder containing all the information he needed for the next "mission".

"Kanda-kun you're as impatient as always~" the Earl said in a sing song voice that could send shivers down a grown man's spine. After a brief silence where there were no words exchanged between the Earl and the raven haired man the Earl sighed and then proceeded to take out a manila folder that he had pocketed inside his coat.

"Fine. Here's the folder. All the information you need to know is in there." he grinned wickedly as he proceeded to slide the folder across the table so that it stopped right in front of Kanda.

oO$Oo€oO$0o€o0$0o.

Kanda had made his way back home after talking about the "mission" with the Earl and the rest of the Noah. He'd just made his way into his apartment and was making his way to the bathroom. His mind was thinking back to the meeting he'd had with the Earl.

_The Noah family was seated all around the table along with Kanda. They were all quiet watching Kanda examine the Manila folder. The only noise that was heard was the soft rustling of the papers. Finally the Earl spoke after letting Kanda leaf through the file folder for a few minutes._  
><em><br>"His name's Allen Walker. He's the lead singer of a famous band called 'The Exorcists' but besides this he's also the head of a rival mafia called The Black Order. Normally i would just assign you to kill him quickly but instead i want you to keep a close eye on him and when the time comes kill him. He has security guards that keeps watch over him 24/7 so It's because of this that I want you to go undercover and become part of the band that way you can keep a close eye on him and no one will suspect a thing." He said his voice serious._

He turned the cold and hot water knobs letting the two merge and become warm water as he started undressing. He took off his black V-neck shirt letting it fall to the ground. The shirt revealed a well-toned body with a nice build. On the left side of his chest he had a strange but ornate black tattoo. The tattoos design was strange but beautiful. After removing his shirt he moved on to remove his pants. He unbuttoned them and slowly started unzipping them. After that he let the pants fall to the ground leaving him in his dark blue boxers. The dark blue boxers were the last piece of clothing he had on so he took them off leaving him standing in the bathroom in all his naked glory. He then walked towards where the warm water was running and then proceeded to step inside the shower stall. When he stepped inside the shower stall warm water hit his body. The warm water made his cheeks flush a faint pink. Slowly his body started adjusting to the change in temperature. The warm water ran down his body warming him up and cleaning his body of any dirt he'd acquired during the day. The warm water soothed his muscles and managed to make him relax a little.

_"Che. Why go undercover? Why not kill him like I've killed all the others?" said Kanda. This Allen Walker guy was starting to catch his interest. The Earl had never given him a "mission" like this before. Usually he'd just go in for the kill and then report back and receive another "mission". What made this guy any different from all the rest?  
><em>  
><em>"Let's just say this person is an old family friend. A very special friend and I want to give him the best treatment. Besides if you killed him like you've killed all the others the police would investigate and not just the police but also other people. Even though we could kill all the police officers looking into it the problem would be the other people. I want us to lie low for a while. Besides if you go undercover it will be a great opportunity to spy on them and see what they've got planned for us~" The Earl said as his lips spread into a maniacal grin. Kanda looked up at the Earl's face one eyebrow raised up. His questioning look was ignored as the Earl continued to speak more about the plan.<em>

He grabbed his lavender scented bar of soap and started rubbing it on his arms and around his well-toned torso. The lavender scented soap left small bubbles behind that were soon washed away by the warm running water. After cleaning his body he moved onto washing his long raven colored hair.

_"Once you get in I want you to wait until I give the signal for you to kill him." the Earl said his creepy smile seeming to get even bigger than it was before. "That's basically it. Oh and Kanda try getting close to the kid maybe he'll open up to you a little. That way it'll be easier to spy on what they're up to."_

_"Che. Whatever." He stood up from the table and proceeded to head towards the door with the Manila file folder tucked safely inside his coat. Before he could get out the door the Earl said, "Kanda don't underestimate the kid." Then Kanda walked out the mansion doors._

He'd finished taking his shower and was now wrapping a dark blue towel around his waist. He walked towards his room and opened the manila file folder the Earl had given him. He looked at the picture of his next victim.

"Che. Allen Walker huh? I'm going to have fun breaking you." He said with a smirk on his face as he closed the folder.

oO$Oo€oO$0o€o0$0o.

**So how was it? Did you like it? Hate it? Should I continue? Tell me how was it?**

**Thanks for Reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I'm so sorry that I wasn't able to update sooner but I started school and had homework on the first day of school and for the rest of the week. I've been meaning to update but my homework got in the way. Thanks for reviewing and adding my story to your favorites! Special thanks to aras the crazy writer for revising and editing this chapter!

Disclaimer: Is Kanda working for the Earl? No? Is Allen, Lavi or Lenalee part of a band? No? Well I guess this means I don't own -man.

oO$Oo€oO$0o€o0$0o

Tainted Attraction Ch.2

oO$Oo€oO$0o€o0$0o

"Thank you everyone! You were a great audience!" Allen said, his voice ringing out from the speakers and echoing all around the park.

"We hope to see you soon!" Lavi said, flashing a bright smile at the crowd, which made more than one fan girl swoon.

"Don't forget well be here signing CDs at the Innocent Darkness music store from 3:00 pm to 5:00 pm!" Lenalee said as they waved good bye and walked backstage.

"Man I feel tired from all that playing! I just want to go home and take a nice long nap." said Lavi as he walked towards a table that had different types of drinks and a variety of food.

"Don't get too eager yet Lavi. Right now it's 2:00 pm. We have 1 hour before we're due at the cd signing, and after that we have to go to a conference at the Innocence record label at5:30. Then we have another concert at 7 that goes on until 10, and right after that Reever wants us to go to the recording studio and finish recording the last song for our new cd, so that will take about another hour. So we'll probably get home around midnight but then we have to do _that_so we won't be back until around 3:00 am." Lenalee said, while she looked at the food table trying to decide what to snack on.

"Aww and I thought I'd get some sleep tonight!" Lavi said as he sat down on one of the foldable chairs next to Allen and started to drink some water. "Hey Al what are you doing?" Lavi asked as he saw Allen avidly texting on his cellphone.

"Nothing really I'm just reminding the others about the meeting tonight." Allen said not taking his eyes away from the cellphone screen. "Hey you guys I think it's time we leave already we have to be at the music store in 25 minutes!" Lenalee said as she started gathering her stuff.

"Shit! Time goes by so fast!" Lavi said as he stood up from his chair along with Allen who had now put his cellphone away.

"Well let's go already the limousine is waiting!" Allen said as they ran cutting through the crowd of rabid fans. Screams of: "We love you! The Exorcists are the best! Lavi call me! Allen you're so hot! Will you go out with me? Lenalee you're so pretty!" After five minutes of pushing, running and avoiding some of the wild fans who desperately tried to get a hold of them they made it to the limousine.

"Never again are we cutting through a crowd without bodyguards." Lavi said, panting and trying to straighten out his head band that had been messed up when he was running through the crowd. "Whose stupid idea was it to not get the bodyguards?" Allen said, giving Lavi an icy cold glare.

"Lenalee protect me!" Lavi said as he used Lenalee as a shield to protect himself from Allen's glare.  
>"Calm down you guys we're almost at the music store." Lenalee said as she kept Allen away from Lavi.<p>

"This is going to be a very long day." Allen said as he leaned back in his seat. After a few minutes of silence the limousine stopped alerting them that they'd now arrived at the music store. The limousine was parked in front of the backdoor of the music store. They all inwardly thanked god that they didn't have to cut through a crowd of wild fans again.

They got out of the limousine and walked into the music store through the back door, where Komui, their manager, was standing there with a clipboard in his hand, waiting for them. As soon as Komui saw Lenalee he ran towards her and hugged her. "My sweet Lenalee! Did those dirty octopuses do anything to you?" He said, sending dirty looks towards Allen and Lavi. "Oh no! Have they tainted your purity? I will get you for this!" Then, Komui proceeded to take out a giant drill from out of nowhere and started running towards the boys. Before Komui could reach them, Lenalee kicked him on his head, causing a big bruise to instantly appear. The boys were grateful that Lenalee managed to stop Komui before he reached them, otherwise, who knows what her sister-complex brother would have done to them. "Stop it brother!" Lenalee shouted at Komui, with a pink blush on her face from what her brother had said earlier. "They didn't do anything! Now go apologize!"

Komui put away his weapons and walked towards Allen and Lavi and said "I'm sorry...but if you dare touch my darling Lenalee I will make sure th-" he was stopped by Lenalee pulling on his ear. "Enough already! C'mon let's go inside otherwise the fans are going to start a riot if we don't show up soon."

They walked out into the music store and sat down at the table where a whole bunch of fans were screaming and yelling trying to get to the front. As soon as the fans saw them they started screaming so hard Allen was sure they'd scream his eardrums off.  
>Komui decided that it was time to start acting like the manager that he was and got in front of the band. "Settle down people! Please calm down now get in an orderly fashioned line so that they can start signing your CDs." His authoritative voice rang out throughout the whole store and instantly all the fans did as they were told. When they got into the line the band members started signing trying to sign their names and give smiles out as fast as they could so the fans wouldn't get too impatient. After 2 hours the lines had started to get a little shorter making it easier for the band members to keep up with the signing.<p>

"Ok, next please!" Allen watched as two girls stood up to the table. Allen  
>smiled charmingly at them, causing them to blush a light shade of pink. "And who should I make this out to?" Allen said taking the cd from the blonde girl and signing his name in neat elegant letters. "Sara." said the blonde. Allen noticed she had unusually colored eyes, and asked about it. "Why're your eyes gold?" Sara glared at him, flipping her blonde hair angrily. "I got them transplanted. They're cat's eyes." She gave him a sadistic smile. "They came from my now dead cat." Allen shivered, giving the signed CD back to the blonde girl. The girls then left leaving Allen a little creeped out.<p>

"Okay you guys it's time for The Exorcists to leave now thank you for coming and have a great day!" Komui shouted, as he escorted the band members towards the backdoor. "Is it just me or are our fans getting weirder and weirder?" Allen asked looking at Lenalee and Lavi who both looked at him with a questioning look.

oO$Oo€oO$0o€o0$0o

For the next couple of hours, they went from the Innocence Record Label, where they had a meeting, which ended with them agreeing to do a press conference to announce important news about the band and what they were up to. Later, they did another concert, which left them even more tired than before, since some fan girls had managed to get into their dressing room and were practically tackling them, trying to get some of their clothes off to keep as souvenirs. They were relieved when their security guards managed to get the fan girls away from them, since it seemed as if the fan girls had continued tackling them then...they didn't want to think of what could have happened. Then, they arrived at the recording studio where they wasted half an hour, trying to get Lavi to stop goofing around and start working. When they got home they were able to relax a little, until Allen's phone started beeping. "You guys we have to get going the meeting starts in 20 minutes." Allen said as he turned off the alarm.

"No! I don't want to go! I'm so tired I think i might die if you make me move!" Lavi said from the couch he was sprawled on. "C'mon Lavi get up." Allen said as he kept on pushing the red head in hopes of making him get up. "There's no fucking way I'm getting off of this couch!" Lavi shouted as he tried burying himself inside the couch. "No fucking way huh?" Allen said as an evil aura started emanating from him. "Lavi please be quiet and let's go before Allen kicks your ass." Lenalee said as she got up from her comfortable position on the couch. Lavi fearing for his life did as Lenalee said.

They got into Allen's silver hummer and drove towards their usual meeting place. They drove for around 15 minutes until they arrived at the front gates of a big modern gray building that was elegantly designed. They drove up towards the gates and typed in the passcode to get in. When the gates opened they drove in and parked Allen's car in one of the many parking spots that were provided for the members.

"So what are we going to talk about Al?" Lavi asked with his hands behind his back walking alongside Allen. "Just wait a little longer." Allen said as they all made their way inside the building and into the big office on the 14th floor.

When Allen walked in everyone that was already seated at the table stood up from their chairs and bowed. When they were all seated Allen finally spoke "I've asked you all to come here because there is a certain issue we have to discuss tonight. It's about Chaoji." everyone seated around the table suddenly realized that Chaoji wasn't sitting with them. Allen continued where he left off, "Chaoji was murdered by one of the Earl's men." The room was silent as they took in the new information. "Chaoji..." Lenalee whispered with tears forming in her eyes. "Lenalee don't waste your tears on that piece of shit." The whole room stared at Allen who had an evil glare on his face. What exactly had Chaoji done to make their boss pissed off? "Chaoji has been dead for three days now. On the first day when he didn't report to me I sent some of my men to investigate they said that they saw Chaoji's dead body lying on the ground that was later picked up by some men dressed in the Earl's akuma uniform. I then told them to investigate why he'd been killed. They investigated and they later sent me the information." Allen then got out the papers with all the information and gave the copies out to everyone. "Chaoji was a fucking traitor! Chaoji was desperately trying to get the Earl to agree to letting him join the Noah's, so he decided that he would blackmail him by telling the police everything he knew about the Noah's if he didn't agree, but if he did, in exchange for a high up position in the Noah's, he'd give the Earl everything he wanted to know about the Black Order, and he'd give him all the information needed to bring us down. The Earl managed to get some information out of Chaoji, exactly how much I don't know, but after Chaoji had served his purpose the Earl lured him into a false sense of security, and later sent one of his men to kill Chaoji." Allen said, his voice low and shaking with anger. It was Lavi who interrupted the silence that followed. "That damn bastard! How could he betray us?" Lavi yelled as his fist hit the table hard, making the glasses of water that were placed in front of each member shake.

"I wanted you all here to tell you this..." Allen started off and then all eyes were on him "Anyone here who betrays us the way Chaoji did will die a slow and painful death by my hand." Allen said as an evil smirked made its way across his face.

oO$Oo€oO$0o€o0$0o

Kanda was sitting on his black futon, with the file folder on his lap as he began to thoroughly look through some of the pictures, along with the information. His target's name was Allen Walker, lead singer of a band called The Exorcists, which was made up of only three people so far. Allen Walker had stark white hair, gray eyes, and a red upside down pentacle on the left side of his face that started from the top of his forehead and ran down his face, only to stop at the bottom of his left cheek. The other two band members were Lenalee Lee, a girl with dark green hair that was tied up in two pigtails and purple eyes, and Lavi Bookman, a guy that had red hair that was held up with a green bandana and an eye patch on his right eye, which left him with one emerald green eye. He kept on looking through the file, looking through every bit of information that was recorded about them, and some other people who were associated with them.

He was almost done reading through the whole file folder when he saw a white piece of paper with gothic letters that said The Exorcists. 'Che. What the hell is this?' He grabbed the piece of paper and started to read the gothic font words. "The Exorcists. We will be hosting auditions to find a new band member on Saturday 21st from 8:00 am to 7:00 pm at the Innocence Record Label in room A502 on the 6th floor. Experience Necessary!"

"Che." Kanda threw the flyer back in with the rest of the papers that were spread out on the coffee table. Then he stood up from his futon leaving all the papers with the important information scattered all over his coffee table. The picture with Allen's smiling face lying on top of all the other papers.

oO$Oo€oO$0o€o0$0o

A/N: So how was it? Did you guys like it? Hope you enjoyed! I might update weekly if I have enough time. Thank you to all my readers and bye for now.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I'm sorry for not being able to update sooner but I had school and needed to adjust to the change of schedule but anyways thanks to all my awesome reviewers and readers for being so patient. Special thanks to my beta reader my awesome otaku friend Sadist-San!

Disclaimer: Are there any awesome sexy Yullen scenes in the anime or manga? No? Well then I don't own -man.

oO$Oo€oO$0o€o0$0o  
>Tainted Attraction Ch.3<br>oO$Oo€oO$0o€o0$0o

They got up early that morning at 6:00 am and made it to the auditions an hour before it started just to make sure that everything was set up right. After they finished checking that everything was set up it was already 5 minutes before the audition were scheduled to start. The room where the auditions were to be held was fairly big. It was around the size of a school auditorium. Compared to the other rooms in the record label this room was averaged size. Right now they were sitting at the judge's table that had been set up for them by Komui earlier that day. The judges table was placed a few feet away from the stage so that they could clearly hear and get a good view of the person auditioning.

"Hey Al do you think we'll find someone good enough for the band?" asked Lavi looking around at the large amount of people that were seated behind them. Allen was sitting on Lavi's right texting on his cellphone.

"We will. There has to be someone out there who fits the bill." Allen said after sending his text. Lenalee who was sitting on Allen's right looked down at her watch.

"Well most of the people that want to try out for the auditions have arrived so I guess I'll announce that well be starting." Lenalee said as she stood up from the judges table and made her way up onto the stage that was right in front of them.

"Okay you guys I'd like to thank you all for coming to our audition. First of all I want to say this even though there are many of you who have talent only one of you will be able to join the band. So without further ado let's start the auditions!" Lenalee said as she walked off of the stage.  
>After announcing that the auditions would be starting everyone quieted down.<p>

oO$Oo€oO$0o€o0$0o

The first person to audition had sung so high that they managed to break the glasses of water on their table. The next person that auditioned was extremely messed up. She started singing about cats and how she loved them and how she couldn't hug every cat. During the middle of her performance she burst out crying so Lenalee had to comfort her and tell her that it was all going to be alright. After that all the auditions followed the same path as the first two except for the occasional fangirl who'd audition and sing their unconditional love for Lavi, Lenalee or Allen. Heck there was even one who sang about how much she'd love to have a foursome with The Exorcists. After that "interesting" audition she was kindly escorted towards the exit by the security guards.

So far they'd endured 5 hours of torture trying to find their next band member and had no luck finding him or her yet.

"Allen~I'm so bored! We've been at it for five hours already! I'm tired already I want to go home!" Lavi said as he laid over the judge's table.

"Lavi shut up already! I'm tired too! So suck it up and take it like a man!" Allen said irritated by how they still hadn't found the next member.

"Guys calm down were all a little irritated right now but we're still in the middle of the auditions." Lenalee said as she looked over the paper to see who would audition next. "We only have six more hours to go!" She said trying to sound cheerful.

"Six more hours?" Lavi said his hands slamming against the table. "You've got to be kidding me! That's too much! So long cruel world~!" Lavi then took out a knife from his jacket.

"Lavi! Wait you don't have to go that far! Tell him Allen!" Lenalee said while she tried taking away the knife Lavi was using to try to stab himself.

"Huh?" Allen said looking up from his cellphone. Then he saw Lavi trying to stab himself and Lenalee desperately trying to take away the knife.

"Go right ahead Lavi~!" Allen said before going back to his cellphone. Lavi stopped trying to stab himself and Lenalee took the knife away hiding it in a place far from Lavi's reach.

"Al~ you're so cruel! I can't believe you'd let your best friend commit suicide!" Lavi said as he ran and tackled Allen down on the floor.

"Lavi get off!" Allen said struggling to get out from underneath Lavi. When Lavi didn't move from his sitting place on top of Allen, Allen sighed.

"Okay I'd miss you alright! Now can you please get off?" Allen said pushing Lavi off.

"Now let's get back to the auditions and Lavi don't you dare interrupt them in the middle of their audition!" Lenalee said turning towards Lavi and giving him a threatening glare.

"Fine." Lavi said pouting at the fact that he couldn't have fun messing around with the auditions anymore otherwise Lenalee would kick his ass and believe me he did not want to get Lenalee angry otherwise his ass would be in for a world of pain. He sat back down and tried to 'behave' himself.

"Next!" Allen called, sitting back in his chair. All three had settled down and now had clipboards which held the information they'd need to choose a new member for the band.

A girl with long pink hair, green eyes, who wore a school uniform, stepped up, smiling nervously. Around her neck was a cross with a red jewel in the middle. "Hello, my name is Moka, and I'll be singing Fearless (250 And Dark Stars) by Falling Up."

Allen waved her to the microphone, interested to see what she'd sound like hopefully she wouldn't sound as awful as the first people who auditioned.

_"I Found A Way Out Through Everything I've Known  
>I´m Walking Fearless With My Faith Down And All That I Own<br>Don't Take My Picture Cause I Won't Be There Standing Alone  
>I'm Living Fearless so fearless like every day's my own"<em>

After the girl finished the song all three members clapped politely.  
>"Moka that was wonderful." gushed Lenalee. "We'll mark you as a potential recruit." Moka's smile turned from nervous to joyous.<br>"Thank you so much." she bowed, then walked off.

"Next!" called Lavi, eyeing the girl who'd stepped up. She smirked arrogantly at the three. Her hair was an ice blue, her eyes were yellow and she wore a tight fitting black t shirt, and black skinny jeans. Around her neck was a black velvet choker with a cat pendant.

"Hello, I'm Ayame, and I'll be singing Born This Way by Lady Gaga." She  
>grabbed the microphone and started singing.<p>

_"My mama told me when I was young  
>We are all born superstars, She rolled my hair and put my lipstick on<br>In the glass of her boudoir, There's nothin wrong with lovin who you are"  
>She said, "'cause he made you, perfect, babe, "So hold your head up girl and you'll go far"<br>_  
>She was actually pretty good, and the three members marked her as a potential.<p>

"Your good, kid." said Allen, noticing her unusual eyes, like that one fan  
>had. He shivered, waving the girl off. She walked off, and Allen waved another person forward.<p>

This time, it was a boy. He had black hair, with three white stripes on the left side, and he also had yellow eyes. He wore a black suit with multiple skull themed accessories.  
>"Hello, I'm Kid, and I'll be singing Lovestruck by Breath Electric."<p>

_"It's such a rush girl  
>Every time we touch girl<br>Thought it was a crush but I'm lovestruck  
>(Let me see you work the floor)<br>It's such a rush girl  
>Started as a crush now I'm lovestruck<br>(Bring it to me give me more)  
>It's such a rush girl<br>Move your body lose control  
>(Let me see you work the floor, bring it to me give me more)<br>It's such a rush girl  
>Dance until the music stops<br>(Let me see you work the floor, bring it to me give me more)"  
><em>  
>Allen, Lenalee, and Lavi had to admit, he was pretty good,<br>despite the formal appearance.  
>"We'll mark you as another potential." said Lenalee. Kid blinked,<br>then his eyes widened. Lenalee blushed as he leaned closer, studying her hair.

"Perfect symmetry!" Allen and Lavi's eyes twitched, and they almost got up to punch him before Ayame came back through, sighing. "Oops! Sorry about him. Come on Kid-san!" Ayame hauled him over her shoulder,  
>patting his back as he relaxed and whispered something in her ear. Allen felt his eye twitch as they left.<p>

"Well, let's try to find someone who's not mentally insane." Allen sighed,  
>looking down at the clipboard.<br>"Next!" he called out, tapping his pencil against the surface of the table.

"Al I think that's everyone.." Lavi said as he stood up and looked around at the now empty auditorium.

"So we have to choose the new band member from the people that auditioned." Lenalee said looking down at the list with all the names of the people who auditioned.

"Ooh! How 'bout that Ayame chick?" Lavi said excitedly.

"No." Lenalee and Allen said at the same time, both looking completely serious.

"Aww! Why not?" Lavi asked looking at Allen and Lenalee.

"Lavi we both know how you are and we both know you don't want her to be another band member but something else." Lenalee said studying the list.

"Oh. I know!" Lenalee said all of a sudden making Lavi and Allen jump from the sudden outburst.

"How about that boy named Kid?" She said looking pleased with herself for suggesting the boy.

"Fuck no!" Allen said looking completely irritated at the mention of Kid.

"Did you see the way he was looking at you? Besides the kid seems like a creep he kept on rambling on about perfect symmetry." Lavi said helping Allen in the argument.

"Well I guess that leaves only one person decent enough for the job. How about that girl named Moka?" Lenalee said looking up from the clipboard.

"Hmm well I gues-" Allen was cut off as the audition doors opened to reveal a young Japanese man with long raven hair that reached down to his waist but was pulled up into a low ponytail and he had dark cobalt eyes. He was wearing black jeans with combat boots and a black vest that showed off his firm muscular arms. He walked into the auditorium with a smirk on his face and on his back he carried a black guitar case.  
>He walked all the way up to the stage and then proceeded to get up on it.<p>

Allen, Lavi and Lenalee just kept on staring at the handsome young Asian man that was standing right in front of them. They watched as he took out his black guitar with a silver lotus near the bottom of it from its case and then proceeded to plug it into one of the amplifiers. After he plugged his electric guitar into the amplifier he started to make his way towards the center of the stage where the microphone stood.

"You keep calling it a crash and burn  
>Just wait your turn you might have time to speak<br>There barely was a lesson learned  
>Cause it return no favors back to me"<p>

They sat still and listened as the young Japanese man sang. His singing echoing throughout the whole auditorium. So far he sounded pretty good.

_"I'm sure it tasted oh so sweet  
>But it was never good enough for me<br>I bit the tongue behind my teeth  
>It was never good enough for me<em>

_You said you always keep your word  
>Show me what you're after<br>I thought you promised me the world  
>Tell me what you're after<br>Go on and take it way to far  
>Cause here we are waiting once again<br>You said you always keep your word  
>Show me what you're after<br>Just a little faster"_

Allen was almost mesmerized by the way the Japanese man played the guitar. His long, slim fingers moving quickly and gracefully along the guitar's neck.

_"Are mine the only eyes that see  
>So steadily this cut and dry routine<br>Even when you're by my side  
>I still need time to feel the company<em>

_I'm sure it tasted oh so sweet  
>But it was never good enough for me<br>I bit the tongue behind my teeth  
>It was never good enough for me<em>

_You said you always keep your word  
>Show me what you're after<br>I thought you promised me the world  
>Tell me what you're after<br>Go on and take it way to far  
>Cause here we are waiting once again<br>You said you always keep your word  
>Show me what you're after<br>Just a little faster"  
><em>  
>Then after that last verse the song seemed to go from its upbeat tone into a slightly calmer tone.<p>

_"Just a little faster_

_Hold your breath now the bad blood's wearing thin  
>From the pain that settles in when we learn too much too soon<br>Hold your breath now the bad blood's wearing thin  
>From the pain that settles in when we learn too much too soon<em>

_You said you always keep your word  
>Show me what you're after<br>I thought you promised me the world  
>Tell me what you're after<br>Go on and take it way to far  
>Cause here we are waiting once again<br>You said you always keep your word  
>Show me what you're after<em>

_It was never good enough for me  
>Show me what you're after<br>Just a little faster "  
><em>  
>The gang just sat there completely amazed at what they had just heard.<br>To say the guy sang and played good was an understatement. He completely dominated the stage with his guitar and his singing was better than many famous artists' voices.

"Wow that was.. Amazing!" Lavi said being the first one to speak up from the group after the young Asian man's performance.

"What's your name?" Lenalee asked interested in knowing what the Asian man's name was.

"Kanda." The young Asian man said in a confident voice while he started to put his guitar back In it's case.

The three band members stood up from the judges table and huddled in a small circle a safe hearing distance away from the young man on stage.

"Al he's perfect! The performance he just gave us was fucking A!"  
>Lavi said in an excited tone.<p>

"I have to agree with Lavi on this one Allen. That performance right there was incredible!" Lenalee said enthusiastic about the fact that they found someone who could actually be their next band member.

"I have to admit he's pretty good." Allen said looking Kanda's way. The Asian man seemed a bit mysterious to him but he quickly shook that off. Lenalee and Lavi both looked at Allen expecting to get an answer of whether or not Kanda would be the new member since Allen was the band leader.

"Okay he's in." Allen said as he walked back towards Kanda.

Kanda had already gotten off the stage and was now standing in front of the judges table. He had his arms crossed over his chest and was looking towards the wall as if it suddenly had caught all of his interest.

"Kanda." Allen said as he stood right in front of the Asian man.

"Welcome to the band." Lavi and Lenalee said as they each stood on either side of Allen. Allen raised his hand preparing to shake Kanda's hand. Kanda firmly shook Allen's hand with a smirk on his face.

They shook hands both unaware at how the curtains of a new tragic play had just opened and that they were both the lead puppets of the play. Unaware that they would be nothing but puppets whose strings would be pulled by a puppeteer that wouldn't rest until he saw his lead puppets break at his hands, unaware of the path that had already been decided for them. A path filled with tears, pain and many hardships.

oO$Oo€oO$0o€o0$0o

A/N: Did you guys like the auditions? XD By the way Ayame is the property of Sadist-San. All  
>use of Ayame is purely cause Sadist-San is so f u c k I n g awesome to let me use her for my own uses. Can you guys guess from what anime(s) where the other two who auditioned? First one to give me the right answer gets…I don't know mentioned in the next chapter? Thanks for reading! Tell me what you think of the story so far! Is it good? Bad? I want to hear what you think about it! Until next time! I'll try to update weekly if not every two weeks.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Who thought I was dead? I'm so sorry for taking so freaking long! Well the good news is I'm back! Oh and the awesome winner of the last chapter's challenge is….NatsumiNeko! Please give her a round of applause! She was the first one to guess correctly! Well enjoy the fourth chapter! Special thanks to my beta reader my friend Sadist-San!

Disclaimer: I don't own -man! Gosh are the disclaimers supposed to make me sad and remind me that I don't own it?

oO$Oo€oO$0o€o0$0o  
>Tainted Attraction Ch.4<br>oO$Oo€oO$0o€o0$0o

After the auditions The Exorcists left the auditorium along with their newest band member and went up to Komui's office.

"Komui we found him! We found the chosen one!" Lavi said as he barged into the paper filled office with the rest in tow.

"Lavi don't walk in without knocking!" Allen said as he wacked Lavi on the head with his hand.

"Oww! Al that really hurt!" Lavi said as fake tears started to gather in his eyes.

The office was fairly big and was decorated in a modern style. There was a cool mini aquarium that had a variety of colorful fish that took up half of the left wall with a hockey table that was placed in front of it. Near the aquarium 5 arcade machines were lined up followed by 2 vending machines one for snacks the other one .On the office's right the wall was covered with many different size touch screen TV's all showing a music video or a live performance by The Exorcists. Lastly there was a big black leather couch that was right in front of Komui's elegant black desk.

Komui was at his desk sound asleep. Apparently Lavi's outburst hadn't woken him up.

"Aww he's slacking off again!" Lavi said as he went to sit down at the one end of the black leather couch. After a while of just standing there waiting to see if Komui would get up, Lavi got impatient.

"I'll wake him up!" Lavi said getting excited.

"Fuck No!" Allen said glaring at Lavi for even suggesting waking up Komui. "Not after what happened last time!"

"Aww Al it wasn't that bad!" Lavi said giving Allen his impression of a puppy dog face.

"It wasn't that bad? Lavi he freaking destroyed 1/2 of the company and tried to massacre me because you said I'd tainted Lenalee's Innocence! Do you even know what it feels like to be chased by a psycho sister-complex Komui who's riding on a Komurin holding drills? So if you even dare try to wake him up I swear it's the last fucking thing you do in this lifetime."

Kanda, who'd been quiet the whole entire time, was leaning against one of the walls and wondering what the hell was wrong with these people. 'Che it hasn't even been a day and I already want to murder them for being so fucking annoying' Kanda thought as he sent heated glares towards Allen and Lavi who were arguing while Lenalee was just standing there trying to get them to stop arguing.

"You know what i think I'll wake Komui up!" Allen said getting tired of arguing with Lavi. Allen walked up to Komui's desk and whispered into Komui's ear, "Komui, Komui, Wake the fuck up! Lenalee's pregnant with Lavi's child!"

That sure got the scientist to wake up. He woke up screaming  
>" Lenalee how could you? Were you even planning on telling me i was going to be an uncle? My sweet Lenalee has been tainted! Come here you filthy red headed octopus!" Komui said as he turned towards Lavi, who was trying to run away unsuccessfully since Allen was sitting on top of him giving off an evil aura.<p>

"Don't worry Komui! Lavi's not going anywhere~" Allen said waiting for Komui to unleash his wrath on Lavi.

"No Komui! Lenalee's not pregnant! Please spare me! I'm too young and sexy to die!" Lavi said practically on the verge of tears.

"Shut up you sex crazed octopus! You're dead!" Komui said as he lunged towards Lavi with a handful of drills.

"Wait brother stop!" Lenalee said finally deciding to intervene. "I'm not pregnant! So stop trying to murder Lavi!" Lenalee said as she pulled Komui's ear.

"But...but!" Komui said trying to kill Lavi who was desperately trying to push Allen off of him.

"No buts! Now hand over the drills!" Lenalee said as she outstretched her hands waiting for Komui to hand over the drills.

"But...he...and...your..." Komui said not wanting to hand the drills over.  
>"Now!" Lenalee said getting slightly irritated. "Fine" Komui said handing the drills over to Lenalee and sending an evil glare Lavi's way.<p>

"So what brings you guys to my office?" Komui asked as he took a seat at his desk.

"Well, we found the fourth member of the band!" Lenalee said as she sat down on the black leather couch.

"He's right here! His name's Kanda" Lavi said as he pointed to an irritated Kanda who was leaning against the wall. Komui looked at Kanda carefully studying him before walking towards him.

"Hello Kanda my name's Komui the manager of The Exorcist and president of Innocence Record Label." Komui said as he shook hands with Kanda. "Welcome to the Innocence Record Label!"

"Have they showed you around the record label yet?" Komui asked Kanda.

"No. They haven't showed me around yet." Kanda answered.

Komui then got this creeper smile on his face and said, "Oh they haven't? Well then, I guess I'll have to show you around the entire record label."

"Brother are you trying to slack off again?" Lenalee asked Komui as she stood menacingly behind him.

"Uhmm…no?" Komui said as he quickly made his way back to his desk and started to "work".

"I guess we'll be taking Kanda and showing him around." Allen said as he started heading out of the office closely followed by Kanda, Lavi and Lenalee.

"Okay then have fun and keep your dirty hands off of my darling sweet Lenalee or I'll-" Komui was then sent flying across the room by Lenalee who kicked him so hard that he went flying all the way towards the aquarium where he hit his head and made the tank crack. Water soon spilled out and left Komui drenching wet with colorful fishes flopping on top of his head.

"Brother! Stop threatening my friends!" Lenalee said.

"Okay then I guess well be going now…"Lavi said as he headed out the door followed by Allen, Kanda and Lenalee.

oO$Oo€oO$0o€o0$0o

After taking a tour of the Innocence Record Label, Kanda was ready to kill the stupid red head. The tour started off pretty boring with Lenalee showing him around the record label, but then the stupid red head decided that he was going to make things "more interesting".

So by the end of the "tour" they were all covered in flour and had managed to destroy half of the record label. To say that Kanda was pissed off was an understatement he was ready to fucking kill the baka usagi. He wasn't the only one who was pissed off though. Allen and Lenalee were both sending murderous glares towards Lavi.

"Well look on the bright side no one was hurt!" Lavi said trying to calm them all down, but instead received three angry glares that told him 'shut the fuck up or you're going to die'  
>After standing there glaring at Lavi, Allen sighed.<p>

"I guess the tour has been canceled for now let's just go to the mansion, wash up and show Kanda where he'll live for now on. Oh and Lavi try giving him a tour of the house and i swear I'll take away all of your porn magazines." Allen said giving Lavi a stern look.

"No Al! Not my babies!" Lavi said trying to hide his porn stash. 

"Hey you guys don't you think Kanda might need some of his stuff from his apartment if he's going to move in with us?" Lenalee asked making everyone stop.

"Oh yeah I guess he will." Allen said.

"Kanda-kun, if you have anything you might want to keep from your old apartment, you may go now. Allen-kun will assist you." Lenalee said.

"Che, I don't want the moyashi touching my stuff. I'll go and get it myself." Kanda replied, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Hey! What did you just call me?" asked Allen, irritated. What was a moi-a-shee anyway?

"Go and look it up on Google Translate." Kanda snorted, walking towards the door of the record label. Allen followed intent on finding out what Kanda called him.

"It's easier if you just tell me!" Allen said following Kanda out of the record label.

"Stop following me!" Kanda shouted, scowling as he walked towards his midnight black sports car. Allen quickly hopped into the passenger side, before Kanda could stop him.

"Just tell me what moi-a-shee means!" he retorted, buckling in.

"It's pronounced moy-a-shi and I said to and fucking look it up!" Kanda glared as he turned on the car.

"It's faster to just tell me now!" Allen replied.

"No." Kanda said as they sped off towards his apartment.

When they arrived towards Kanda's apartment Kanda quickly got out of the car and started making his suitcases leaving Allen all alone inside of his car. After waiting for the raven haired man for ten minutes Allen, saw Kanda coming back towards the car with four suitcases.

"Wow. That was quick." Allen said staring at Kanda as the older man started putting the luggage in the car.

"Shut it." Kanda said finishing putting in his suitcases and starting the car.

They were able to make it to the mansion in fifteen minutes due to the raven haired man's crazy driving. Allen then swore that he'd never let Kanda drive his car. When they got inside of the mansion they were greeted by Lavi and Lenalee who had been waiting for them. Lenalee and Lavi started talking to Allen leaving Kanda by himself. After a short while Lenalee noticed this.

"Hey Kanda you've been awfully quiet. What are you thinking about?" Lenalee said hoping to get an answer from the rather stoic Kanda.

"Ooh i know what he's thinking he wants Lenalee to have his babies!" Everyone stared at Lavi's random outburst. They were all just looking at him and wondering what type of crack he was on and how much he was taking because he sure as hell needed to lower his consumption level. After a moment of silence Kanda spoke up.

"What the fuck, baka usagi?" asked Kanda, scowling at the red head, angry from the last comment that the baka usagi had made.

"Wait a minute! I'm thinking!" Allen face palmed at Lavi's stupidity, wanting to smack the living shit right out of him.

"How can Lenalee and Kanda make babies if Kanda's asexual?" Lavi said as if he'd just uncovered a major mystery.

Kanda brought out his gun Mugen, pressing it up to Lavi's throat. "Say that again, baka usagi?" he growled.

"Uhmm…Kanda?" Lavi said fearing for his life.

"Kanda how about you leave Lavi and his stupidity alone while I show you to your room." Allen said as he looked towards Kanda gesturing for him to follow.

"Che. Fine." Kanda said as he put away his gun and grabbed his suitcases that contained some clothes and a few weapons.

They made their way inside the mansion and Allen took a left leading Kanda past the ginormous living room and up the black marble stairs. They walked up the stairs and took a left towards the last door at the end of the hallway.

"Ok here's your room Kanda. If there's anything you need anything at all please don't hesitate to ask." Allen said as Kanda walked into his room.

The room was actually pretty big. There was a king size bed with dark blue sheets in the middle and two black nightstands beside it. To the right the wall had a large Japanese wall scroll with a cheery blossom tree painted on it. On the other side of the room a shoji screen separated the room from the Japanese style walk in closet. The room had a nice calm feeling towards it and Kanda liked it for this.

"Well Kanda I'll leave you alone so you can get set up." Allen said as he turned around and walked away from Kanda's room.

Kanda put his luggage on top of his bed and wad starting to put up his clothes when his cellphone rang. He stopped what he was doing and answered it.

"What?" Kanda said as he answered the phone.

"Aww what's wrong Kanda-kun?" asked the Earl.

"Che nothing is fucking wrong. Why did you call?" Kanda answered starting to get irritated.

"I called to make sure that you got in the band~" The Earl answered in a creepy tone.

"Che. Was there ever any doubt?" Kanda answered with a smirk on his face.

"Good. Now that you've gotten in try getting close to them~ Gain their trust most importantly gain Allen's trust. Once you gain his trust everything will go along as planned~"  
>The Earl said as he smiled one of his creepy smiles.<p>

"Che. Is that all?" Kanda asked already bored of the conversation.

"Yes. Oh and remember Kanda-kun don't grow attached to them~" The Earl said as he hung up.

"Che. As if I'd ever get attached to anyone." Kanda said as he resumed putting up his clothes, leaving his cellphone lying on his bed.

oO$Oo€oO$0o€o0$0o

A/N: So how was it? Was it confusing? Did you guys like it? Hate it? Don't know what to think? Please tell me your opinion! Until next time! Thanks! I love you guys you're all really awesome for reading my story!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hey everyone I'm back! School's been pretty hectic but I finally managed to finish this chapter, so I decided to update it as soon as I could! I want to say thanks to everyone who has reviewed, added this story to their favorites or added this story to their alerts. It really means a lot to me! I'm happy that even though I take a while to upload a new chapter that you guys still haven't given up on me. Special thanks to my beta reader Sadist-San who has been helping me with this story!

Disclaimer: I don't own -man no matter how much I wish I did! Believe me if I did own -man it wouldn't be as awesome as it is right now.

oO$Oo€oO$0o€o0$0o

Tainted Attraction Ch.5

oO$Oo€oO$0o€o0$0o

After leaving Kanda's room, so that the raven haired man could get situated, Allen made his way down towards the living room. Lavi was laying down on one of the black leather couches and Lenalee was sitting on the other one busy texting on her cellphone.

"Hey Al what do you think of Kanda?" Lavi asked from his comfy position on the couch.

"He's a jerk but he has some talent when it comes down to playing the guitar and singing." Allen said as he sat down besides Lavi's head.

"Aww come on Allen he can't be that bad?" Lenalee said as she looked up from her cellphone.

"He can't be that bad? Lenalee he called me a freaking moyashi! I don't even know what it means but I'm pretty damn sure he insulted me! What the fuck is a freaking moyashi?" Allen said started to get slightly pissed off as he remembered what Kanda had called him earlier that day.

"Ha ha ha! He really hit the nail with that one!" Lavi said as he suddenly burst into laughter.

"What? You know what moyashi means? Tell me right now! "Allen said as he got on top of Lavi and tried choking an answer out of the red head. The key word is "tried". After trying to get the red head to stop laughing long enough to tell him what moyashi meant, Allen gave up.

"I think I'll just look it up." Allen said as he got off of the laughing red head. Allen then pulled out his cellphone and typed "Moyashi" in the Google search bar and clicked on the first thing that popped up. When he clicked on the website the image of a long, thin, white plant popped up under the plant the caption read "Moyashi, Japanese word for bean sprout."

He sat there on the couch reading the caption over and over the words bean sprout echoing in his head.

"Hey Allen are you ok?" Lenalee asked from the other couch. From where she was sitting she saw how Allen's body was shaking and how he looked like he was about to explode any second now.

"I'm not a bean sprout! I may not be really tall but I am not a fucking bean sprout! I'm still growing!" Allen shouted as he stood up from the couch.

"Ha ha! Aww Al you do know guys stop growing at the age of 21 right? You're already 21 and you haven't grown an inch since you were 18. I don't think you'll be growing anymore Al," Lavi said as he stopped laughing and sat up from the couch.

"Shut up Lavi!" Allen said as he sat back down on the couch.

"Ha ha. Kanda seems to have a great sense of humor!" Lavi said as he laid back down on the couch.

"This reminds me...Allen did we ever get all of Kanda's information?" Lenalee said as she looked up from her cellphone.

"I don't think we did. He auditioned without filling out a form since he was a last minute audition," Allen said.

"I'll ask Komui to look up Kanda's information." Lenalee said as she started typing on her cellphone keyboard.

"Wait for it." Lavi said as he stared at Lenalee's cellphone."3...2...1." As if on cue Lenalee's phone beeped alerting her that she had a new message.

"Oh it's Nii-san!" Lenalee said as she looked at the text. "He says that he'll be sending all the information to you Allen."

"He probably already sent it by now." Lavi said as he stood up from the couch.

"I'm going to check my mail then." Allen said as he turned on his white laptop that was placed in the middle of the coffee table.

After waiting for his computer to turn on Allen started browsing through his emails until he found a recent one that was sent by Komui. He quickly pulled up the message and started to read it.

Name: Kanda Yuu

Gender: Male

Height: 5'9

Age: 23

Weight: 59 kg (130 lbs)

Eyes: Dark Cobalt Blue

Nationality: Japanese

Blood Type: AB

Personality: Is cold, stoic, and arrogant. Is very antisocial and can be easily pissed off.

Personal Information: Likes: soba, gardening, training and calm, quiet places. Dislikes: annoying people, overly happy people, stupid people, noisy people. etc.

Past Jobs: unknown

Other Information: Used to live in Japan until 10 years ago when he moved to New York after his parents mysteriously died. He grew up with a foster parent named Adam whose last name is unknown.

After looking at the very brief email, Allen looked at Lavi and Lenalee to see their reactions. They were both still looking at the words on the screen. When they finished reading Lavi looked towards Allen.

"Is this all the information that Komui sent about Kanda?" Lavi asked Allen.

"Yeah, there doesn't seem to be anything else besides this." Allen said as he kept on looking through his inbox hopping to find another e-mail from Komui with more information about Kanda.

"I don't get it," Lenalee said as she looked at Allen and Lavi with a confused look. "How can there be so little information about him? It's almost like he's been hidden from the world for quite a while. There's almost no information about his past! It's almost like he's been living under a rock!"

They stood there in complete silence until Lavi stood up from the couch and started pacing back and forth. "Or maybe Kanda has something to hide?" Lavi said as he stared directly at Allen and Lenalee.

"Lavi what would Kanda have to hide?" Lenalee said as she stood up hands on her hips.

"I don't know maybe he's a secret drug dealer? A professional baker? a pimp that's on the run from the police? I don't know what he could be but the point is that Kanda's hiding something but what is it?" Lavi said as he sat back down on the couch. The room stood in complete silence as they all thought of what the raven haired man could possibly be hiding.

oO$Oo€oO$0o€o0$0o

The gang was all seated around the long, black conference table waiting for Komui to show up. After waiting for a few minutes the Chinese man finally walked into the room and sat down at the head of the table.

"So, are you guys ready to introduce Kanda to the rest of the audience?" Komui asked as he took a sip of coffee from his bunny coffee cup.

"Yeah but the problem is how." Lavi said while playing with one of the pens that was on the table.

"What do you mean how?" Komui asked looking interested.

"Lavi wants us to introduce Kanda by setting half the stage on fire and making Kanda pop up out of nowhere playing his guitar." Lenalee said as she took the pen away from Lavi knowing that he'd manage to hurt himself in some way.

"Ok you guys admit it it'd be pretty awesome if we introduced him to the crowd like that!" Lavi said.

"Lavi we're not going to set half the stage on fire that would just be completely stupid." Komui said looking at Lavi.

"You know we don't really have to set it on fire we could just use all those fancy spark machines..."Lavi said still trying to convince them.

"What fancy spark machines? Lavi you fried the last ones we had by pouring soda all over them!" Allen said sending a small glare Lavi's way.

"Hey I was just trying to see if I could make it rain soda!" Lavi said trying to defend his idea.

"Lavi that day you set the stage on fire and we had to call the firefighters, the cops, and the swat team even showed up!" Allen shouted at Lavi who was now playing with his rolling chair.

"Okay so maybe that wasn't my brightest idea, but we still need to come up with an awesome entrance!" Lavi said. "Oh I got it we dress him up as a 70's porn star!"

"Lavi I swear sometimes you talk just to hear yourself talk." Lenalee said as she folded her arms across her chest while shaking her head.

"Hey admit it Lenalady Yu-chan over here would look very sexy with one of those mustaches and some overly revealing clothing that showed off all that junk he's got inside his trunk." Lavi said as he patted Kanda's back.

"What the fuck did you just call me?" Kanda asked Lavi giving him a glare that could make hell freeze over.

"Uh...Yu-chan?" Lavi said as he slowly started backing away from Kanda who was emitting an evil aura.

"Don't you dare call me by my first name you baka usagi." Kanda said as he pointed Mugen towards Lavi's head.

"Hey c'mon you guys quit it!" Lenalee said as she got in between Kanda and Lavi. "Kanda stop trying to kill Lavi and Lavi lower the stupidity notch a little."

"Hey! I'm the only one coming up with ideas here!" Lavi said looking slightly insulted. The room stood in silence for a little while until Allen broke it.

"Fine. I'll set everything up for Kanda's grand entrance. Lavi I'm going to need you to buy some spark machines but don't you dare mess around with them. Lenalee i want you to help Kanda find an outfit for the grand entrance. Kanda...you just go along with those two. I'll help set up the stage and get everything else ready." Then Allen stood up from his chair and walked out of the meeting room.

"Well then, now that that's been decided I'll be off doing stuff that only Komui's know how to do. ~" Komui then bounced up and left the room.

"Do you think Al's ok?" Lavi asked in a worried tone.

"Obviously not Lavi, you know he wouldn't walk out unless he was extremely pissed off, irritated or...because of THAT." Lenalee said looking at the door that Allen had left from.

"Che. What the hell are you two talking about?" Kanda said getting irritated by not knowing what was going on. When they heard Kanda speak Lavi and Lenalee both jumped up a little since they'd forgotten that Kanda was there with them.

"Uhmm… So, how about we start looking for that outfit?" Lenalee said as she tried avoiding the topic.

"Yeah! C'mon Yu-chan let's roll!" Lavi said as he stood up and ran out the door.

"I swear I will fucking kill you, you Baka Usagi!" Kanda said as he ran after Lavi.

Lenalee stood there in the empty meeting room cleaning up the small mess they'd made. "Allen I hope you really are alright." She said as she turned off the lights and walked out of the room.

oO$Oo€oO$0o€o0$0o

A/N: So how was it? Was it horrible? Was it Awesome? Crappy? Fabulous? Is this the worst thing that you've ever read? Do you guys seriously want to kill me now for writing such a short chapter? Do you guys love this story more now? I want to know what you guys think about this story! Thanks for reading and I hope that I can update soon. (By the way this story has now reached over 2500 hits! Yay!)


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Happy New Years! I know I'm really late but oh well. Sorry I didn't update sooner but I lost my writing mojo. Luckily it's back now! Yay! Special Thanks to my Twiny for beta reading, and to all of my reviewers who've been with me up to this point. Thanks you guys for not giving up on me just yet!

oO$Oo€oO$0o€o0$0o

Tainted Attraction Ch.6

oO$Oo€oO$0o€o0$0o

Allen could feel the throbbing in his head growing stronger and stronger. He felt like his head would explode any minute now. Despite this he still managed to make it out of the office and down towards where his car was parked.

He quickly got inside of his car and sped off towards the mansion. Right now what he needed was to get home before the pain became too much for him to handle.

He drove like a madman racing down the streets and swerving from one lane to another. Thank god there weren't any police cars around otherwise he would have gotten arrested for driving 50 mph above the normal speed limit and running all those red lights.

Finally, after arriving home in less than 15 minutes he made his way up towards his room. He raced up the stairs and locked himself in his room.

He could feel his body start to shake and his left eye had started to twitch. He walked over towards the large vanity mirror that hung over his drawer.

When he looked into the mirror he saw his reflection. His left eye had turned black except for his pupil which was a crimson red color. An ornate red pattern surrounded his left eye.

In the mirror right behind him stood a dark shadow with a large taunting smile on its face. The shadow was looking straight into his eyes.

"What do you want?" Allen said trying to put as much venom into his voice as possible.

"Allen. I'm here because you need me." The shadow said.

"You're here because I need you? Because I NEED you? Don't make me laugh. We both know what you want." Allen said as he glared back at the shadow the throbbing in his head returning.

"You're right. Still, I came here to warn you. I came here to protect you." The shadow said as he appeared to be getting closer to Allen in the mirror.

"To protect me from what? The only thing that I'd need to protect myself from right now would be you! Can't you see what you're doing to me?" Allen practically screamed back at the shadow.

"Allen, someone close to you will betray you. Don't let anyone get too close." The shadow said as it started to fade away.

"Wait!" Allen said trying to stop the shadow from leaving him without giving him an answer. "Who is it?"

The shadow slowly turned towards Allen and said "You'll find out soon enough.", before it faded away leaving Allen alone standing right in front of the mirror.

"Fuck it!" Allen said right before he punched the mirror causing it to break into small, sharp, shards that scattered all over the floor. His right hand remained exactly where he had punched the mirror but now it was covered in his own crimson red blood.

He stood there motionless for a few minutes before his legs finally gave out and he collapsed onto the floor. He sat there clutching his head trying to make sense of what had just happened. The words "you will be betrayed" repeated themselves over and over in his mind.

His right hand was still bleeding; the blood was trailing down onto the floor. His head had stopped throbbing and he was still looking at the now broken mirror.

Why had the shadow appeared right now? He had a lot going through his head at this moment and he didn't need a creepy shadow to come around leaving him cryptic messages as if it were a fortune teller.

Allen got up off the floor and opened the third drawer of his black nightstand. After rummaging through the messy drawer he finally found what he was looking for, the first aid kit.

He opened the kit and started tending to his hand while cursing the shadow that'd finally made a comeback. After he finished cleaning and wrapping his hand he put the kit back inside his nightstand and looked at the small amount of damage he'd done. Cleaning up the shards and replacing the vanity mirror would be the easy part; hiding his right hand from Lenalee's observing eye would not.

When she got back and saw his hand she'd probably bite his head off. The thought of an angry Lenalee made him chuckle softly to himself.

With a sigh he looked through his jacket until he found his cellphone. He needed to fix the mirror before the others got back.

oO$Oo€oO$0o€o0$0o

Kanda was not a happy camper. He'd been forced into going shopping with Lenalee and Lavi, which might not have been so bad if the red head knew when to shut up.

Apparently they were looking for an outfit for him to wear for the concert. He didn't see why they'd spent the past three hours looking for just one outfit.

Right now his patience was wearing very thin. The shop that they'd gone to had seemed normal from the outside but when he walked in the first thing he'd thought was 'Oh hell no. There is no fucking way.'

The shop had rows and rows of clothing racks all filled with clothing fitted for a porn star. There were leather pants, small leather shirts, half of the things in the shop seemed to be made of leather. There were a few racks that held weird funky outfits with feathers, some nurse, police officer, teacher, firefighter outfits were hung in the racks near the back.

"Lavi are you sure were at the right store?" Lenalee said as she looked around the kinky shop.

"Lenalee trust me I know what I'm doing." Lavi said as he reassured Lenalee and tapped the little bell sitting beside the register.

"Hello. Welcome to Killer Love! How may I help you?" A woman with mid-length pink hair said as she walked out of the backroom.

"Hey were looking for an outfit for my friend here." Lavi said as he patted Kanda's shoulder.

"You're off your rocker if you think I'm going to wear any of this kinky shit." Kanda said as he glared at Lavi and turned to head out the door.

"Ah. Ah. Ah. You're not leaving this shop until we buy you an outfit." Lenalee said as she stood in front of the door blocking Kanda's exit.

"Do you seriously expect me to wear this shit?" Kanda said as he pointed towards the clothing racks.

"Yes! You're going to try on some of the outfits that the store owner suggests. You're then going to choose at least one of them or else I'm going to choose an outfit for you and I swear you will not like it." Lenalee said with an evil glint in her eye.

"You know Yu-Chan, hell hath no fury like a woman scorned. If I were you I'd listen to her." Lavi said as he looked through the clothing racks.

"Shut it Baka Usagi or I swear I'll disfigure that stupid face of yours." Kanda said as he made a move to take out Mugen.

"Kanda stop messing around and get over here so you can try out all the outfits the shop owner's picked out for you." Lenalee said from the dressing rooms in the back of the shop.

"Fuck." Kanda said as he unwillingly walked towards the dressing rooms.

After a half an hour of trying on different outfits Kanda was about to go on a rampage. He was tired of trying out all the random shit that the store owner kept on picking out for him. The fact that Lavi had tried to sneak in a kinky nurse outfit into the pile of clothes he was trying on didn't help.

"Kanda I think I've found something you might like." Lenalee said as she shoved some clothes into his dressing room.

"This is the last fucking thing I'm trying on woman." Kanda said as he started to put on the outfit she'd chosen.

The outfit was made up of tight leather jeans that had a chain, tight black leather vest that he needed to unbutton the first three buttons so he could breathe, fingerless gloves, two small diamond sphere clip on earrings and black boots.

He walked out of the dressing room and showed them how the outfit looked on him.

"It's perfect!" Lenalee said as she looked at Kanda.

"Wow if it weren't for the fact that I'm totally straight I'd definitely tap that." Lavi said as he winked at Kanda.

"You're as straight as a fucking rainbow Baka Usagi." Kanda said as his eyebrow twitched from Lavi's comment.

"Wow. Wow. Wow. Is this an invitation coming from Yu-Chan?" Lavi said as he wiggled his eyebrows.

"Yes. It's an invitation for you to shut the fuck up before I shove my foot up your ass." Kanda said as he glared at Lavi.

"Oh. Who knew Kanda could be so kinky?" Lavi said as he ran away from Kanda before he could murder him.

"That's it when I get my hands on you I swear I'm going to fucking tie you up and-" Kanda was interrupted by Lavi.

"Oh no! You're going to tie me up and then you're going to try to have your way with me!" Lavi said as he ran towards Lenalee.

"Help me Lenalee! Kanda wants to rape me because I won't let him touch my goodies!" Lavi said as he tried hiding behind Lenalee.

"That's it now you're just begging for a death wish." Kanda said as he took out Mugen and put it right besides Lavi's head.

"Kanda stop it! We're in a store right now! Both of you stop behaving like little kids!" Lenalee said as she stopped Kanda from shooting Lavi.

"Che. Fine." Kanda said as he put up Mugen.

"Yay! Lenalee you saved my life!" Lavi said.

Lenalee turned to glare at Lavi. "Lavi please stop messing around with Kanda or else next time I won't step in to stop him from killing you."

Lenalee then turned towards the store manager. "We're going to buy the outfit he's wearing and a few of the other clothes I've picked out for him." Lenalee said as she nodded her head in Kanda's direction. She then took out a roll of cash out of her purse and gave the money to the lady who'd finished bagging all the clothing.

"Here you go." Lenalee then grabbed the six black shopping bags and made Lavi carry them.

"C'mon Kanda let's go." Lenalee said as her and Lavi started to walk out the door.

"Wait don't you want your change?" The shop owner asked as she held up most of the money Lenalee had used to pay.

"Don't worry we won't be needing it." Lavi said as he gave her a stunning smile and walked out the door with Lenalee and Kanda.

oO$Oo€oO$0o€o0$0o

Allen had finished fixing his mirror and was now browsing through the web on his computer. He was reading about the latest news. So far all he'd been reading was the latest crap the police department had published in order to cover the underground wars.

They knew who was behind all the murders, bombing, and the occasional kidnappings. They tried to cover all of them up by saying that outside people were behind all this. They left fake evidence behind every crime scene trying to incriminate anyone just to keep up their perfect facade.

A facade an outward appearance maintained to conceal a less pleasant reality.

They didn't want to accept the fact that their perfect city was turning into a hell hole. They didn't want to accept the fact that all the crimes that were being committed were caused by their very own people.

'What a joke.' Allen thought as he closed his laptop and went down towards the kitchen to get something to eat.

"Hey Al!" Lavi said as he walked in through the door with Kanda and Lenalee right behind.

"Hey guys did you find anything?" Allen said as he grabbed a bright green apple and started chewing on it.

"Yep. Who knew Yu-Chan looked so hot in kinky clothing?" Lavi said as he joined Allen who was now sitting on one of the couches.

"Do I even want to know what kind of store you guys went to buy all that clothing?" Allen said as he looked at the black bags on the coffee table.

"Nope." Lenalee said as she sat down on the other unoccupied couch. Her gaze then traveled to Allen's injured arm. They locked gazes silently having a private conversation. Allen gave her a loom that said 'Just drop it. I'll explain later.'

"Anyways," Lavi said breaking the awkward silence. "All that's left to do is set up the stage and buy the sparkler machines."

"I've already called the crew and they've set up most of the stuff. Tomorrow I'll go over there early and check that everything's ready for this Friday." Allen said.

"Woohoo! This Friday we're finally going back onstage!" Lavi said as he jumped up off the couch.

"Lavi you should calm down before you break something." Lenalee said as she looked at Lavi.

"Aww c'mon how can I not be excited? It's been two months since we were last on stage!" Lavi said.

"I think we should rest up. After all were coming back after a long break." Allen said as he got off the couch and started to walk up the stairs.

"You're probably right, goodnight guys." Lenalee said as she went up to her own room.

"Well I guess that only leaves you and me Yu-Chan." Lavi said as he tried to put his arm around Kanda's shoulders.

"Che. Forget it I'm going to bed." Kanda said as he walked off.

"Aww damn it." Lavi said as he turned off the lights and went up to his room.

oO$Oo€oO$0o€o0$0o

Road was in the Earl's study playing with Lero while the Earl was sitting on his rocker reading a book.

"Earl is it almost time to play?" Road said as she twirled her umbrella named Lero around.

"Not yet but don't worry it will be pretty soon." The Earl said with a sickly grin.

"Aww but I'm starting to get impatient." Road said as she pouted. "I want to play with Allen-Chan and Kanda-kun."

"Now, now, Road don't get too impatient." The Earl said as he rocked back and forth on his rocking chair.

"Fine but we'll have so much fun breaking them now won't we?" Road said as a maniacal grin spread across her face.

"Yes we will." The Earl said as he stopped his rocking and got off the chair. "Come now there are some important issues that we need to tend to."

"Aww, that's no fun." Road said as she followed the Earl out of the study.

oO$Oo€oO$0o€o0$0o

Lenalee carefully walked out of her random and walked towards Allen's room. When she reached his door she softly knocked on his door. He recognized the knock and mumbled a quiet "Come in."

When she walked into the room she saw that Lavi was sitting in one of the two black arm chairs in Allen's room. Allen himself was sitting on top of his bed facing Lavi.

She walked over to the other arm chair that was in the room and sat down. She then turned her gaze onto Allen's injured arm.

"Allen what happened?" Lenalee said as she kept on staring at Allen's arm.

"The same thing that always happens." Allen says as he got up off his bed and walked over to the newly replaced mirror.

"He tried taking over again didn't he?" Lenalee said as she looked at Allen who was avoiding her gaze. After not receiving a response she tried speaking to him again.

"Allen, please! We can find a psychiatrist that could help you! If this keeps on going on that THING is going to take over you!" Lenalee said her voice slightly cracking at the end.

"Lenalee I don't think any psychiatrist could help with this. I'd probably be marked off as a lunatic and be sent to a mental asylum." Allen said as he stared at his reflection. "Don't you understand? No one can help me!"

Lavi and Lenalee both stared at Allen's figure as he started to shake. Lavi was about to try to calm down his friend but Allen's figure stopped shaking and instead he broke out into maniacal laughter.

"Allen, are you ok?" Lenalee said as she tried approaching Allen.

"Lenalee since when have I ever been ok?" Allen said as he turned around to face Lenalee with a smirk on his face.

oO$Oo€oO$0o€o0$0o

A/N: So how was it? Was it good? Was it bad? Did you roll around laughing? Do you want to kill me for not updating sooner? Was it worth the wait? I want to know what you guys think! Thanks for reading!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Yes! I managed to update before the week was over! Sorry for the long wait on this chapter like I said in my new ongoing fan fiction my writing mojo was being a bitch but no need to fear it's mostly back. Special thanks to my twiny for beta reading!

Disclaimer: I don't own -man because I'm not that epically awesome like Hoshino.

oO$Oo€oO$0o€o0$0o

Tainted Attraction Ch.7

oO$Oo€oO$0o€o0$0o

"Hello Kanda." The Earl said as he sat down on the chair at the head of the dining table.

"Che." Kanda said as he folded his arms across his chest. He'd been waiting for the man to arrive for over twenty minutes already, Kanda hated waiting for people.

"Aww… are we feeling a bit antisocial?" The Earl asked with a creepy smile. The look on the raven haired teen's face when he said that amused him to no end.

"I have information on Allen Walker." Kanda said with a bored voice evading the Earl's question.

"Oh?" The Earl said in an interested voice. "What kind of information?"

"The information you've been wanting to hear so much about." Kanda said as his dark cobalt eyes met the Earl's coal black one's.

"Yesterday I heard a conversation going on between all of them. They were arguing about finding a psychiatrist for the beansprout." Kanda said.

"A psychiatrist?" The Earl said as the grin on his face seemed to get bigger.

"Che. The beansprout has mental issues. From what I heard it seems he has a personality inside of his head that's trying to take over his body." Kanda said.

"Interesting…" The Earl said as he rubbed his chin. "It's just as I thought."

"Che. I'm leaving." Kanda said as he got up from his chair and started heading out the dining room.

"Leaving so soon?" The Earl said as he too got up from his chair.

"Che. What'd you expect?" Kanda said as he turned to look at the Millennium Earl right before he walked out the door.

"Kanda, Kanda, Kanda, I see you're already getting attached to these people." The Earl said as he shook his head and walked towards his study.

"This will only make it even easier for me." The Earl said with a wicked smile on his face as he walked into his study and closed the door.

oO$Oo€oO$0o€o0$0o

Allen was sitting with Lenalee eating breakfast on their kitchen table when his phone started ringing.

He quickly checked the caller ID before he answered it.

"Hey Lavi, what's up?" Allen said as he stopped eating his breakfast and stood up from the kitchen table.

"Al have you seen the news yet?" Lavi said in a serious voice as he held his cell phone up to his ear a little closer.

"No. Why?" Allen said as he turned to look at Lenalee who had also gotten up from the table and was now listening in on the phone conversation.

"Turn on the TV; it's all over the news. I'll be there in a few minutes." Lavi said as he quickly hung up.

"I'll go turn it on." Lenalee said as she headed out the kitchen and into the living room.

Allen first put up his phone and then followed Lenalee to the living room.  
>Lenalee had already turned on the TV and was sitting down on one of the couches.<p>

"We're here today speaking with former mayor Malcolm C Leverrier who has just made an announcement that's caught us all off guard." A young twenty five year old reporter with brunette hair said.

"Mr. Leverrier please tell us more about the announcement you made this morning." The reported said as she turned to look towards a man with light brown hair, a pointed nose, and a Hitler mustache. The expression he wore on his face made it look like he had a pole shoved up his ass.

"Yes. I want to end the violence and corruption that's been going on in our city. I believe that this has been going on for far too long." Leverrier said.

"We all know who's behind this. I know who they are and right here right now I challenge them to face me. "Leverrier said as he looked straight at the camera. "Show yourselves and stop hiding!"

" What a joke. He's the one that's been doing more damage to this city than anyone else." Allen said as he took out his gun and started to twirl it around his finger.

They heard keys unlocking the door and turned to see a panting Lavi who looked exhausted.

"I'm guessing you saw the news already." Lavi said as he walked in through the front door.

"Yeah." Allen said with his eyes completely focused on the gun.

"What are you thinking about Allen?" Lenalee said as she watched Allen twirl the gun.

"Oh nothing...I was just wondering what would happen if we had a little fun tonight." Allen said with a smirk on his face.

"What kind of fun?" Lavi asked as he looked at Allen with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh you know the classic kind of fun that we haven't had in a very long time." Allen said.

"You don't mean..?" Lenalee said as she and Lavi both exchanged similar looks.

"That's exactly what I mean." Allen said as he placed his gun on the table and let it spin.

"I suggest we get ready." Allen said as he stood up from the couch and started walking up the stairs, Lenalee and Lavi shortly following him.

The gun on the table stopped spinning and pointed towards the TV that showed Leverrier still talking.

oO$Oo€oO$0o€o0$0o

"Oh, what an interesting challenge." Road said as she looked away from the TV that showed Leverrier talking.

"I wonder if they'll take the bait." Road said as she took a long lick from her colorful lollipop.

"Road, what are you doing?" Tyki said as he walked into the living room and took off his top hat.

"Nothing uncle Tyki, I'm just watching some interesting news." Road said with a smirk on her face.

Tyki then turned around to look at the TV screen were images of Leverrier talking with a news reporter flashed by.

"I see. So it's already started?" Tyki said as he sat down on one of the armchairs in the living room. "I wonder how long it'll take."

"It shouldn't take long now." Road said as she too sat down on one of the armchairs. "The clock's already started ticking. It won't be long until they run out of time."

oO$Oo€oO$0o€o0$0o

Leverrier sat at his desk in his private library and looked over the stacks of files that crowded his desk. 'Such annoying paperwork.' Leverrier thought with a scowl on his face as he signed yet another paper.

He then heard a soft thump. He stopped what he was doing and took a look around the room. There was nothing out of place and there was nobody else in the room except for him. Ignoring the thump he went back to signing the papers on his desk.

Then the lights went out. 'What happened?' Leverrier thought as he opened one of his drawers in search of a flashlight. There was no need for a flashlight because a minute later the lights turned back on.

He looked back towards the door only to come face to face with  
>a man with snow white hair. The man was wearing a silver mask that disguised most of his face. He wore a pristine white suit, elegant black dress shoes and a white fedora hat with a black ribbon. Underneath his suit he wore a black dress shirt and on his hands he wore a pair of white gloves. He wore a smirk on his face as he walked towards Leverrier.<p>

"What are you doing here?" Leverrier said as the color drained from his face.

"Oh? Are you not happy to see me?" The silver masked stranger said, his smirk growing bigger by the second.

"Get out of my house!" Leverrier said as he slammed his hands down on his desk and stood up.

The masked stranger walked towards Leverrier's desk and stood so that he was face to face with Leverrier.

"And what if I say that I'm not leaving?"

"I'll call my security guards on you and you'll regret ever stepping onto my property." Leverrier said with a creepy smile starting to form on his face.

"Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. I'd like to see you try." The masked figure said as he grabbed a hold of Leverrier's mustache and gave it a light tug. He then turned around and walked towards one of the bookcases. He browsed through the books and settled for a black book with silver letters at the front.

Leverrier took the opportunity to try to call his guards only to realize that his phone line wasn't working, he then hung up his phone.

"What did I tell you? You won't be receiving any protection from your 'guards'."

"What are you doing in my house Crowned Clown?" Leverrier asked venom dripping from his voice as he tried to quietly open his right desk drawer.

"It was you who invited me here." Crowned Clown said as he walked towards Leverrier. "Don't you remember this afternoon? Don't you remember the little challenge you threw out there?"

"You're such a fraud." Crowned Clown said as he gave a wicked smile. "You say that we're the ones destroying the city when you're the one who's been tricking everyone. You really don't care about this city now do you? The only thing that matters to you is your precious money. You'd do anything to get your hands on money; you've sunk so low that you'd even steal from the people who've put their trust into you, the people who made you."

Crowned Clown took a moment to look at Leverrier's face. Leverrier's face looked completely shocked.

"How did..?" Leverrier said as his eyes grew big. The hand that was in the drawer stopped right on top of his gun.

"How did I know that you've been taking money from this city and using it for your own personal use? You're so predictable Leverrier. You see before you challenged me I didn't care what you did." Crowned Clown said in a slightly amused voice. "But then you went out of your way to say what you did on TV and that just pissed me off. Do you want to know why it pissed me off? It's because I can't stand a hypocrite."

"Oh really?" Leverrier said with a smirk as he quickly pulled out the gun from his drawer and cocked it. "That's great since I can't stand to see you either. Any last words before you die?"

Crowned Clown then started to laugh. "You're so funny. Do you seriously think that you can kill me? I dare you to pull the trigger and see what happens."

Leverrier enraged lifted up the gun towards Crowned Clown's head and pulled the trigger.

Everything that followed happened in a flash. The gun that Leverrier was holding was knocked out of his hand and he'd been tackled to the floor.

Crowned Clown who'd been waiting for him to pull the trigger had easily dodged him and was now looking at the person who'd tackled Leverrier to the floor.

He was a young man that had fiery red hair and an eye patch over his right eye. On his head he wore a black top hat with a silver ribbon. He wore a black suit, with a white dress shirt, a black tie and a green vest underneath. He too wore white gloves but on his face he wore a green mask that was decorated in elaborate patterns.

"Looks like you started all the fun without me." The man said with a smile.

"Don't worry Red, the fun has just begun." Crowned Clown said as he walked over towards Leverrier and bent down to grab his face. He squeezed Leverrier's face until the man cringed in pain.

"Hmm... what should we do with him?" Red asked as he tied Leverrier's hands together.

"I've got an idea." Crowned Clown said as he took out his silver gun with an engraved red star and gave Leverrier a devilish smile.

oO$Oo€oO$0o€o0$0o

A/N: So how was it? Did you guys like it? Did you hate it? Don't know what to think? Are you pissed off that I kept you waiting for a while? I want to know what you guys think! Don't worry I won't take that long to update again…I hope. Anyways thanks for reading you guys I love you!


	8. Chapter 8

Tainted Attraction Ch.8

oO$Oo€oO$0o€o0$0o

"Leverrier." Crowned Clown said. "Exactly how much do you value your life? How far would you go to save yourself?"

Leverrier remained silent, he didn't even seem remotely close to cracking.

"I see..." Crowned Clown then paced a few steps. "You're not planning on answering me are you?"

"That's really too bad..." Crowned Clown mumbled off as he turned around to look at Red.

"Leverrier we can do this the easy way or the hard way." Red said as he stood up from the chair where he'd been sitting in and turned to look at Leverrier.

Crowned Clown then grabbed Leverrier by the chin and turned his head around so fast that Leverrier's neck popped.

"Tell us why you chose to work with the Millennium Earl. Exactly how much did you tell him?" Crowned Clown asked. Leverrier sat tied to his chair without answering.

"I don't think you understand." Crowned Clown said as he started pressing his knife against Leverrier's cheek causing a bit of blood to ooze out.

Slowly Leverrier's calm facade started to fall as his body started to shake. It was barely noticeable but Crowned Clown managed to notice.

"Red take out your gun." Crowned Clown ordered as he sat down on the chair. "Cock it and when I finish counting down shoot directly at his temple and don't miss."

Once Red had taken his gun out, Crowned Clown then started counting down. "5...4..."

Leverrier's face grew pale and his once cocky smirk was now completely wiped off of his face. He started shifting in his seat, debating on what to do.

"3...2..."

His mind was racing, should he tell them what they wanted to hear and face the Earl's wrath later? Or remain faithful towards the Earl and die a bloody death? Both of those options sounded horrible to him, he didn't want to die just yet.

He was brought back to the present when Crowned Clown started to mouth "1".

"Wait! Stop!" Leverrier shouted as he struggled against the ropes that tied him. "I'll tell you everything that you want to know! Don't shoot!"

"Well that's more like it. Now Leverrier, tell us, how much does The Earl know?" Red said.

"He knows everything." Leverrier said in a soft murmur. "He already knows about all of your plans, he knows your weaknesses, he's bribed the majority of your business associates and he's planning on ambushing you three months from today."

Crowned Clown slowly started to shake. He placed his right hand on Leverrier's desk to help him sustain while his other hand was clutching his head. Both Leverrier and Red stared at Crowned Clown as his body shook.

Crowned Clown's shaking then suddenly got stronger but this time you could hear him laughing. His laugh rang throughout the room echoing through the walls, it was a sick and twisted laugh that could send chills up your neck.

He quickly composed himself as he turned back towards his captive. The young man looked at Leverrier with blood thirsty eyes and a wicked smile that made even the devil cower in fear.

"Is that all?" Crowned Clown asked in an unsurprised voice. "Does he really think he can take me down that easily?"

He turned his eyes back to Leverrier who looked like a complete mess. His hair was disheveled, his face was pale and he had a red cut right across his left cheek. The man who once stood proud now looked so pitiful.

There were so many men like him who governed the world and were so corrupt. The mere thought of those people made his blood boil. 'It's people like you that make this world so evil' Crowned Clown thought as he glared at Leverrier.

He turned to look towards Red who was observing the scene in front of him, his fingers were slightly twitching and he had the same bloodthirsty look in his eyes as Crowned Clown.

"Zero." Crowned Clown whispered softly just loud enough for Red to hear.

Without wasting a single second Red quickly aimed his gun at Leverrier's temple and shot.

The bullet penetrated Leverrier's skull and a large amount of blood started to flow down the side of his head. His eyes which had dilated in surprised rolled inside as his body fell forward onto the desk.

"That was quicker than I expected." Crowned Clown said as he moved to exit the study. "Red, call headquarters and tell them to send down a few finders to clean up this mess."

"Don't worry I'm already on it." Red said as he finished wiping down his gun with his green handkerchief and pressed the call button on the communicating device inside his suit.

Crowned Clown walked out of the room and searched for Lenalee. After walking past four doors he finally found her inside of a records room.

The security that had been in charge of guarding the room had been successfully knocked out, tied up, blindfolded and gagged.

As he walked into the room she quickly looked up and was ready to attack until she noticed that it was Crowned Clown.

Her normally pigtailed hair was tied into a single ponytail and was slightly curled at the bottom. She wore a dark purple corset with black floral lace designs, black leather pants, high heeled black boots, fingerless black leather gloves and a lace chocker with a silver butterfly on her neck. To disguise her face she wore a simple black and purple lace mask with two black feathers on the side.

"Did you find them?" Crowned Clown asked as he entered the room.

"Of course." Lenalee said with a smirk as she handed him the file folders.

"Good. Let's go." Crowned Clown said as he started walking out the door.

"Okay." Lenalee said as she kicked the two security guards' heads back down and followed Crowned Clown out the door.

They then quickly made their way out of the mansion and walked towards the front gates. As they started to walk away from the gates a sleek black car with chrome details pulled up right in front of them.

Red was sitting in the driver's seat and was also at the same time avidly typing on his laptop. They both got in; Lenalee sat in the back while Crowned Clown sat on the passenger's side. Crowned Clown then took the laptop away from Red as he started to drive them back to the mansion.

"Did you download all of the files?" Crowned Clown asked as he took off his mask.

"Yeah." Red said as he too pulled off his mask quickly so that he could look at the road better. "I downloaded all of them and I was able to delete all of the surveillance tapes and replace them with fake ones."

"Good." Allen closed the laptop that was on his back and then turned around towards Lenalee. "Lenalee call Komui and tell him to gather everyone from the Black Order for a meeting right now."

Lenalee took out her phone and started dialing her brother. "I'm on it."

"Do you want me to head back towards the mansion Al or do you want me to go straight towards the Black Order?" Lavi asked.

"Go straight towards the Black Order, it'd be troublesome if Kanda saw us walking in like this." Allen said as he pointed towards their outfits. "We have spare clothes at the Order so we can switch back into our normal clothes before we go back to the mansion."

"Okay. Hmm, I wonder what Yuu-chan's doing right now." Lavi said as he fixed his eye back on the road.

oO$Oo€oO$0o€o0$0o

Kanda had arrived at the mansion after visiting the Earl and noticed that there was no one 'home'.

"Che. They're probably out doing something stupid." Kanda said as he walked towards the kitchen to get something to eat.

He browsed through the cabinets, hoping that by some odd chance they had soba. After searching the kitchen for a few minutes and finding no sign of said soba he picked up a red apple and washed it before he gave it a big bite. When Kanda had finished eating the apple he threw the core away and started walking to his room.

Once inside of his room he sat down on the floor and started to meditate. He had to figure out how to get information out of Allen, Lenalee and Lavi.

So far, Lavi and Lenalee seemed friendly towards him but Allen was a completely different story. He'd only been living at the mansion for three days so far and they were already at each other's necks.

He didn't know what it was but every time they saw each other they couldn't resist throwing insults back and forth. He had to figure out a way to gain Allen's trust. He knew that the moment he gained the moyashi's trust was the moment in which everything would start falling into place perfectly.

'Che. Why is it so hard to get along with the fucking moyashi?' Kanda thought as he rubbed his temple.

What could he do to get closer to the brat? How could he gain his trust without looking too suspicious?

'Fuck it.' Kanda thought as he got up off the ground. His meditating was getting him nowhere and it was starting to make him feel irritated instead of calming him down. Just then his cellphone started to ring.

Kanda walked towards his cellphone that was on the nightstand and answered after checking the caller ID.

"What is it?" Kanda asked irritated as he started to pace around his room.

"I see someone's a bit cranky. What's got your panties in a twist princess?"

Kanda's eye twitched slightly at being referred to as a 'princess.' "Tyki I suggest you shut the fuck up and tell my why you called before I hang up."

Tyki gave a large sigh. "Fine, have it your way. I'm calling because your little friends infiltrated Leverrier's house and managed to get a bit of information out of him before they killed him."

After a small moment of silence on both lines Tyki spoke again. "We're running out of time and they're starting to catch up. The Earl has ordered all of us to speed up plans, we'll have to do things sooner than expected, which brings me to another point...How are things coming along with you and your new 'buddy' Allen?"

"Che. How do you think things are going?" Kanda asked annoyed. "The damn brat gets on my nerves; he manages to annoy the living hell out of me without even trying. Who knew the fucking moyashi would be so hard to get close to?"

"Moyashi? It seems like you've taken a liking to him. Tell me Kanda, exactly how have you been trying to get close to him?" Tyki asked in an amused voice.

"Che. How do you expect me to get close to him if all we do is bicker? We can't even have a casual conversation without it turning into a battle of insults."

"Kanda, from what you're telling me it sounds exactly like how a young kid would act towards their crush."

"What nonsense are you spewing out now?"

"You've been going about this the wrong way. ~" Tyki said amusement clearly evident in his voice. "It's obvious that you won't get close to him by becoming his friend instead you need to get close to him by making him your lover. Right now he doesn't know much about you so it's obvious why he wouldn't trust you but if you managed to get intimate with him...then maybe if you played your cards right he'd begin to trust you."

"Exactly how the fuck do you expect me to get intimate with him?"

"You're a smart guy I'm sure you'll figure out a way. ~" The other line then went dead alerting Tyki to the fact that Kanda had already hung up on him.  
>oO$Oo€oO$0o€o0$0o<p>

A/N: It looks like things are starting to get interesting.~ ;) It took me forever to figure out how to end this chapter but I did it. Oh god I feel like I've disappointed a lot of you guys with this chapter….So what would you guys say if I decided to make these chapters a little bit longer than their usual 2k? Tell me what you thought about this chapter love it? Hate it? Oh before I forget guess what? Tainted Attraction has 6000 hits! Whoohoo! You guys don't know how happy that makes me. I love you all!


End file.
